Wanted
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Wanted, a verb. To feel a need or a desire for; wish for. That's all Hannah Davis longed for. Someone that would make her feel all of those things. After one horrible relationship, she thought it was time to give up on that dream, until one certain blond entered her life.
1. Brown-Eyed Girl

Brown-Eyed Girl

Chapter One

* * *

**Here is another one of the stories I have in mind. A Covenant story this time around. If you wanted to know what I thought the characters would look like, I pictured Hannah Davis as Jenna Dewan, Reid is obviously Toby Hemingway, Devon Kane is Chris Pine, Joey Craddock is Jake Gyllenhall, Kirby O' Connell is Chris Evans, Rick Simmons is Logan Lerman, Aleaha Sanders is Emma Stone, Kelsey Verona is Krysten Ritter, and Lexi Fisher is Reese Witherspoon. They are they in case you wanted a visual. I'm not sure how quickly I will be updating this one, but I will try my best. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Paddy's Irish Pub was packed, but what else was new? Especially since it was a Saturday. The fall term at Springfield College was about to start and it only seemed fit for everyone to head over to the local bar and meet up with old classmates. The pool tables were occupied, the bar was surrounded, and the dance floor was covered.

A group of five young men were welcomed into Paddy's with the overwhelming aroma of cigarettes and booze. Coach Taffe decided to gather up the swim team for an evening practice. No one was on board for that decision. Late night practice was the worst. Reid Garwin thought so anyway. This was the first time in four years that Coach Taffe made them have a mandatory night practice. Who did that? It wasn't just any old swim practice either. Nope, it was an agonizing four and a half-hour swim practice, and God he was tired. Then for some odd reason, the guys thought that it would be a good idea to go off and get drunk. All Reid wanted to do was go back to his room and sleep. With a loud yawn, the twenty-two year old followed his teammates and occupied the only available table in the place.

"What do ya want, Garwin? Drinks are on me tonight," Devon said, looking around the pub. "Garwin?"

"Hm?" the blond jerked his head from the table. Great, he was already falling asleep. "Water. Water sounds good."

"Water?" Devon laughed. "Not going to have fun night with the rest of us? Kirby? A Jack as usual?"

"You know me so well," Kirby grinned. "But leave Garwin alone. Remember what happened last time when he got hammered? Coach…."

Reid hated listening to the guys tell the story. That night almost cost him his scholarship. Too much alcohol was not a good thing to have at two o' clock in the morning. Add that with a decent amount busty blondes, brunettes, and redheads then through in a national swim meet that very same day, and you get some problems. Coach was not too happy with him on that one. Reid knew he should have been kicked off the team for that one, but they needed him. From that point on, Reid had sworn off large amounts of alcohol. If only the guys could see him now.

"…not even paying attention to us. How nice of you, Garwin," Joey joked. "Who's up for a game of billiards? Anyone?"

"How can you all have so much energy after that awful practice?" Rick asked the others. "I can barely keep my head up."

"It's because you're a sophomore, Rick," Devon rolled his eyes. "Trust me, once you become the big man on campus you'll feel better. We're all awake. Minus Garwin of course, but that's only because he hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple of weeks."

"Oh really?" Kirby grinned. "Do tell, Garwin. What is your secret getting all the women?"

"Shut it, O'Connell," Reid groaned. "It's not because of some girl. Leave it alone would ya? I'll play a round with you, Joey."

One would think that by twelve o' clock that the crowd would dwindle down a bit, but that was never the case at Paddy's. Midnight was almost the busiest time for them, and Hannah Davis was having a crazy night. At least no one had spilt anything on her. Yet. Luke hadn't been kidding when he said tonight was going to be hectic. But the tips were good.

"Hannah, I need you to take these over to the pool tables for me," Lee, another waitress handed her two bottles of Jack Daniels, a Budweiser, Coors Light, and water. Someone had some common sense. Who would want to drink this late at night anyway? "Thank you so much!" The dark-haired woman smiled. "Lucy is really sick, and I need to pick her up from my parents. I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hannah replied, heading over to the tables that were surrounded by dozens of drunken college boys. She didn't want to feel bad for her friend, Aleaha, but having a three year old was hard work. Hannah told her when they were freshmen that she should wait, but Aleaha didn't listen. She kept insisting that Trey was the one and if something would happen then it was meant to be, well, the poor girl got herself pregnant, and Trey left her.

"Look who it is," Hannah groaned inwardly, she would know that voice anywhere. "I'm not surprised. Working in a place like this. She needs all the money she can get."

Kelsey Verona was the bitchest girl at Springfield. Stealing boyfriends and cheating her way through her classes was her specialty. The only reason she was still there was because her parents were paying the professors to give her decent grades.

"Good to see you too, Kelsey. How was your summer? Go on another trip to Europe? The Caribbean perhaps?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yes, Mum and dad took me to Paris, and we had the best time," she answered with a sickening smile. "How about you? Oh wait; you don't go anywhere do you?"

What was the point? Hannah thought turning her heel and headed over to the tables only to have the glasses fall and crash to the ground. Hannah following their path. Jack, Bud, and Coors, that was a new one.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Let me help you with that," a large hand grabbed a hold of hers, and hoisted Hannah onto her feet.

"No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going," Hannah brushed herself off; making the mistake of looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"REID!" Kelsey pushed past the forming crowd, running to the guy. "Are you all right? Ugh, you're covered. Hannah, why do you have to be such a klutz? Ignore her, Reid. She doesn't know any better."

"It's fine," the guy, Reid, pushed past Kelsey. "I should have paid attention. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hannah grabbed the tray from the floor. "Thank you. I guess I'm going to have to go and refill these."

"Don't worry about it. My friends have had enough for the night," Reid said. "It's really late."

"Good thinking there, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin," he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Well, thank you Reid Garwin, and I'm sorry for spilling those drinks on your shirt," Hannah smiled, shaking his hand before heading back behind the bar.

Reid Garwin. Hannah had heard that name so many times. The Bad Boy. The Heartbreaker. Lexi, her roommate and best friend since they were in diapers told her the whole story. The guy was famous around campus. Then again, if he was such a bad guy, why did he help her? It was very strange. Hannah thought, stepping into the bathroom in an attempt to clean herself up.

* * *

Hannah. Hannah what? Why couldn't he have gotten her last name? He was such an idiot. Reid smacked the back of his head against the seat of the car. He could feel the headache coming on, and the idiots singing in the back of his Chevrolet Corvette weren't helping the situation. If they puked in there, they would pay with their lives. And not knowing her last name was driving him crazy. Maybe she would be at Paddy's tomorrow.

"What's troubling you, Reid?" Kirby asked from the passenger's seat. "You have a very serious look on your face."

"He's trying to figure out Hannah's last name," Devon laughed from the back of the car. The drunken mess. "What an ass. Not even getting her last name. What sort of lady's man are you? Not knowing that Hannah's last name is Davis."

"Davis," Reid slammed on the brakes. The guys shouted in annoyance as they slammed forwards. Hannah Davis. "How do you know her, Devon?"

"We went to high school together," the man answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "God damn it man! How do you have a license?"

"Shut up," Reid growled. "We're here anyway. See you all at class on Monday."

The group exited the car with a few groans good-bye and up to their rooms. Reid, however, decided to take a little walk. Devon wouldn't mind if he wasn't there for a bit. Hell, the guy would probably pass out as soon as he would enter the room. Reid needed to clear his head of the lovely brown-eyed girl he had just met.

* * *

The door clicked open at about one in the morning. Lexi was wide awake texting away on her phone. Not to Hannah's surprise. That girl was always on her phone.

"Rough night?" Lexi asked without looking up from the glowing screen. "Smells like it. What did you get dumped on you this time? Yuengling?"

"No," Hannah pulled the slimy shirt over her head. "It was a mix of Jack, Coors, and Bud. I've had worse. Anything fun happen with you today?"

"Nope," Lexi answered. "Ready for classes? Eight am on Monday."

"I know," Hannah slipped on a tank top and a pair of shorts. "I thought I would go an entire four years without having one eight am, but I would only be so lucky."

"I know what you mean," Lexi placed her phone on the bedside table. "Good night, Bug."

"Night, Lexi," the light went out, and Hannah could finally fall asleep.


	2. Outta My Head

Outta My Head

Chapter Two

* * *

_ Ain't no doubt about it_  
_I can't live without it_  
_Tried to forget you_  
_But I can't get you outta my head_  
_Just when I think you're gone_  
_You come back and turn it on_  
_And just like a simple song_  
_I Can't get you outta my head_

_Outta My Head - Daughtry_

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. Let me know what you think about it. I love reviews :)**

* * *

Eight AMs were not Hannah's favorite thing in the world. Monday eight AMs were the absolute worst. Friday she could deal with, but Monday was like a death sentence. Thank God for the Starbucks across the street from her dorm room. If Hannah didn't have her morning hot chocolate, it would have been a really bad day. The only good thing about the morning class was that it was math related. Something she that didn't take up much of her brain power.

"You look happy this morning, Hannah," Lexi chuckled as her friend took the empty seat next to her, Poor girl. She was drenched from head to toe. "Did you not have an umbrella today?"

"It broke," Hannah pulled her laptop out from her bag while finishing the rest of her beverage. "This day is not going the way I wanted it to."

"Cheer up; it's supposed to clear up later today. Maybe if you got coffee in the morning like normal people, you would be happier. You'd be your normal, bubbly self," Lexi joked.

"You know that I hate coffee," Hannah stated. "It has too much caffeine and the taste is horrible."

"That's why you add all the extra stuff to get it to taste better."

"Let's not talk about my drinking preferences. It's irrelevant now," she turned towards the front of the classroom where Professor Kindlenn stood writing on the board.

"You need to get yourself a guy, Hanns," Lexi whispered. "That would make you unwind a bit."

"Shh," she mumbled. "We'll talk about this later."

However, Hannah had a mini panic attack when Lexi mentioned a boyfriend. It had been a tad embarrassing for Hannah, but ever since Friday night, the blond boy, Reid, had been on her mind. It was an odd feeling at first. She hadn't had a boy on her mind since sophomore year which ended in disaster. Hannah was lucky to have Lexi with her back then. That guy was bad news.

"Hannah, um….Hannah?" Lexi poked at her shoulder. "Hannah, are you there?"

"Hmm, what?" Hannah turned, only to find that they were the only two people in the room. Had she really been daydreaming the entire class period? Embarrassing! "Damn, I missed everything didn't I?"

"Yup," Lexi nodded. She was confused; Hannah never pulled a stunt like that. Not since Tanner anyway. Oh God, it wasn't another guy was it? Lexi would need to get down to the bottom of it. Some sleuthing would need to be involved. "Don't worry, it wasn't much. You Okay? Something on your mind? Care to share?"

"Nothing really," Hannah gathered her belongings. "If anything does. I'll let you know. I have to go. I'm gonna be late."

"Of course you are," Lexi muttered. "Let's just see what the big deal is." She pulled out her iPhone and brought up her contacts. Something smelled fishy.

* * *

Reid Garwin was happy not to have any morning classes. Unless 11:30 counted as a morning class. Either way, he loved that he could sleep in. As an added bonus, he didn't have to swim until Wednesday. The week was starting out quite promising. He was just about to enter the classroom building when a small body collided into him. Textbooks flew everywhere. Both he and the other body hit the ground. At least he didn't land in the rain puddle. Reid, however, couldn't say that for the other student.

"God, I'm so sorry," that oh-so familiar voice spoke. "I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," Reid grabbed the book closest to him and got to his feet. "Here."

"Thanks," his brown-eyed girl looked up and froze. "Um, Reid right?"

"That's me," they exchanged texts. "If you don't mind me asking; where were you going in such a hurry? Surely a woman like you wouldn't have two early classes on a Monday."

"No, thank goodness," she laughed. "I actually have a former engagement to get to, and then I have another class at two and dance at six."

"Wow, busy," Reid whistled.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Don't let me hold you up."

"Thank you, Reid. I'll see you later," something jolted inside him. She would see him later? That meant she wanted to see him again right? Nothing could screw up this day. Except possibly failing an exam if he didn't get to class in the next five minutes.

"Shit," he bolted across the lawn to the computer building. "Who gives an exam on the first day anyway?"

"Talking to yourself, Garwin?" Kirby laughed. Meeting up with the blond at the door. "First sign of insanity you know."

"Shove off, man," Reid hurried up the stairs to the classroom. When they sat down, Professor Newmann entered the room.

"Oh, not too friendly this morning," Kirby laughed again. "Having a bad day?"

"No actually. Up until now, I was having a really great day. Thanks for asking."

"That's why I'm here."

Newmann went to the front of the room, and began to explain the exam. They were to create a rough draft for a video game with the theme hidden inside the envelopes opposite their computers. Something that Reid could now do in his sleep. It also made it easier that he got warfare as his theme. The only downside was that it had to be something original, something never done before. A bit tricky, considering that there were so many first-player games with military ideas. What to do? What to do? Reid grinned at the screen when I idea popped into his head. It was never done before that was certain. Thankfully, the Prof never said they had to do anything specific with the word. This was going to be awesome!

"Hands off your mouses!" Professor Newmann exclaimed at specifically twelve o' clock. "Leave your work on your desktops and you are dismissed. Your grades will be given back to you on Wednesday."

There was a shuffling of personal belongings then the students exited in a stampede. Many groans and complains about the task they had just endured were spreading throughout them. Reid couldn't wrap his head around how easy the test was. It was easier than high school.

"I think Newmann was biased!" Kirby stated, as both men started towards the cafeteria. "I knew he hated me! I knew it!"

"Why?"

"Because he gave me preschool education!" Kirby shouted. "What the hell was I supposed to do for that?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer the question, Garwin!" Kirby fumed. "You're his favorite student. What did you get? Zombie apocalypse?"

"Warfare."

"Of course you did," Kirby grumbled, after the blond to the burger bar. "So, what do you think coach will make us do on Wednesday? I hope he cools it down a bit. We go up against Brown in a week. I don't think we need to worry about them that much."

"I still can't feel my shoulders after last swim," Reid answered loading his burger up with everything available. "Maybe he'll cancel. That would be great."

"Like coach would cancel swim practice." Kirby caught glimpse of the others.

"I heard that you had a little run-in with Hannah this morning, Garwin," Devon shoved a handful of French fries into his mouth. "How did it go?"

"How do you know about that?" Reid questioned.

"I have spies everywhere, Garwin. I've told you so many times already," he answered. "And she's one of my very best friends. Can't forget about that."

"Oh," Reid thought aloud. "Well, it was very brief. She was in a hurry."

"Must have been going to check on her mom," Devon said. "Whenever she has free time she goes and makes sure Emily's all right."

"What's wrong with her mom?" Reid asked.

"She was diagnosed with cancer when we were 18."


	3. Almost There

Almost There

Chapter Three

* * *

_ I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true_  
_You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_  
_So I work real hard each and every day_  
_Now things for sure are goin' my way_

_Almost There - The Princess and the Frog_

* * *

**Chapter three is up and running. More Reid/Hannah is one the way :) Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

The rain was back. Just what Hannah enjoyed as she rushed into the foyer of the house. Quickly, she unbuttoned her coat, placed it on the coat rack, dropped the umbrella in the holder, and ran up the staircase. Once she reached the top, Hannah noticed the door at the end of the hall was ajar. Good, Harriet was still on duty she thought as she went across the hardwood floors.

Sure enough an elderly woman around the age of fifty was scurrying around the bedroom while the woman lying on the bed stared at her with a humorous look on her face. Her eyes met Hannah's and a large grin appeared.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," she said. "I was getting worried. It was the storm wasn't it?"

"You could say that. It came out of nowhere," Hannah approached the bed. "You may go, Harriet. I can take it from here. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Ms. Davis," the dark-skinned woman bowed her head slightly before leaving the mother and daughter alone.

With a loud sigh, Hannah turned back towards the bed. Her mom was looking a lot better today. There was more color in her cheeks. Hannah could distinguish her from the cotton sheets, but the best feature was the sparkle in her mother's hazel eyes. It hadn't been there in weeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Hannah?" Emily grasped her daughter's hand and squeezed gently. "You look like you are about to cry."

"Sorry," Hannah rubbed her eyes. "You look well. It's good to see you happy after a couple of bad days."

"A couple of bad days? More like a couple of bad weeks," she joked, gesturing Hannah to sit down beside her. "How is school going?"

"I've only had one class, Mom," she laughed. "And to be honest, I couldn't tell you one thing that I learned. I was a bit distracted."

"That's no way to being your last year in college, lovebug," Emily rose an eyebrow. "What made you distracted? Was it a boy?"

"Yes," Hannah couldn't help but blush. "But don't worry. I don't know him that well. He just helped me at work the other day."

"How nice," she said. "How about your savings? How much more do you need for the audition?"

"At least eight hundred," Hannah groaned flopping onto her back. "I didn't think it would be this hard to get the money. It's been four years, and I still don't have enough."

"Don't worry, lovebug. You're almost there. Think of how good it will feel when you reach your goal."

"I've dreamed about it for years, Mom. You know how I'll feel," Hannah replied. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Actually, now that you ask, I am a bit hungry."

"Okay. Same as usual?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I would like a salad today. Italian dressing and no carrots please."

"Healthy," Hannah grinned, exiting the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

* * *

Reid stared at Devon with his mouth hanging low. Cancer? Her mother had cancer? That would explain why she was in such a rush to get away from him. God, that sucks.

"Close your mouth, man. You look like a fish," Kirby joked.

"W-what about her dad then?" Reid asked.

"He died when she was seven," Devon explained. "Really bad car accident. It was all over the news."

"The one where they couldn't identify the body because it was so bad?" Reid rubbed the back of his neck. "God, I never would have known. She seems so-"

"Happy?" Devon finished. "Hannah's a fighter that's for sure. Maybe you should invite her to hang out with us at Paddy's tonight. I'm pretty sure she's off work."

"I guess I could," he said. "Do any of you know where the dance team practices?"

"How do you know she has dance today, Garwin?" Devon smirked. "Sounds a bit stalkerish of you ask me."

"Because she told me, asshole," Reid shouted, turning a few heads. "Can you tell me where it is or not?"

* * *

"So, tell me about this boy," Emily Davis poked around at her salad, glancing at her daughter every so often. "What's he like?"

"I told you, Mom. I don't know much about him. I only ran into him twice. Literally," Hannah played around with the spaghetti on her plate. "His name's Reid Garwin and he's on the swim team. He's blond with blue eyes-"

"Hannah," Emily warned.

"It's not like it's going to be before, Mom," Hannah spoke. "I mean, sure there are rumors about him, but he seemed, well not like the rumors say about him."

"Hannah, that is almost the same thing you said about Tanner, and look where that landed you," Emily stated. "You were heartbroken for weeks."

"It's not like I would go out with him, Mom. Friendship is where this relationship would be headed. Like Devon," Hannah told her mother, even if she didn't believe all of what came out of her mouth herself. "I have to go, Mom. Dance starts in an hour. I love you. Get some rest."

"I love you too, lovebug," Emily kissed Hannah's forehead. "Be careful."

When Hannah barged into her dorm room, she wasn't surprised to find Lexi in the same spot as before, texting away on her bed. She always wanted to know who her roommate was talking to all the time. She wondered if it was a boy, but Lexi wasn't in a relationship. She doubted it was her parents. Those three didn't get along very well.

"Are you coming to Paddy's after practice? There's a group of friends of mine that are going. You could meet a few guys," Lexi asked, while her fingers were typing away. "It will be fun."

"If I have time," Hannah searched through her closet for a pair of workout pants and a shirt. "It's my only day off this week. Wouldn't it be weird spending my day off from work at work?"

"If you say so," Lexi answered. "Have fun dancing."

"I will."

Lexi shook her head at the empty bed. That Hannah Davis could be really weird sometimes. All she did was go to class, work, and dance. Nothing else. She was so antisocial, it was sickening. After all this time at college she should have about 500 hundred friends by now, but Lexi could count how many friends the girl had on one hand. Her phone buzzed from her lap. WELL, IS SHE COMING OR NOT? Lexi scoffed. Would she ever go with them? I'M NOT SURPRISED. SHE'S SO AWKWARD. SEE YOU TONIGHT. Lexi smiled, she would see her tonight.


	4. Dancing Machine

Dancing Machine

Chapter Four

* * *

_ Rhythmatic, acrobatic_  
_She a dynamite attraction_  
_At the drop of a coin she comes alive, yea_  
_She knows what she's doing_  
_She's super bad now_  
_She's geared to really blow your mind_

_Dancing, dancing, dancing_  
_She's a dancing machine_

_ Dancing Machine - Jackson 5_

* * *

**Here's number four. Things are starting to pick up. The dance Reid sees Hannah doing is something like Shauna Noland's solo on So You Think You Can Dance. The song is Everything by Lifehouse if you want to find the video on Youtube. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Hannah believed that it was always a good sign if you sweated after a very intense workout. This practice was wonderful. They had perfected their dance, and had got through it five times in-a-row. They nailed it each time. Once the scheduled practice was over, and all the other dancers left, Hannah popped in her CD, and started her solo. This was the only time she could practice her audition number. She loved the routine. She had choreographed it from start to finish and must have practiced it at least one hundred times. She could have done this in her sleep by now. One more time through and she would be done for the day. Maybe she could make it to Paddy's after all.

Reid was freaking out. It wasn't like he was going to ask Hannah out on a date or anything. He was only going to ask her if she wanted to go to Paddy's to hang out with him and the guys. They weren't even going to be alone. With a loud sigh, he opened the door to the Fuller Arts Center and headed inside.

The renovations were nice. The building looked really good, except when no one was roaming the halls and the lights were out, the place was a little creepy. That's when he heard a faint noise coming from the end of the hallway. That must have been her. The music got increasingly louder with each step he took, and he soon stood right outside the door. Reid's jaw dropped as his eyes followed Hannah's movements. She was incredible.

It felt good when Hannah finished her routine the last time for the night, and it was only seven o' clock. She had plenty of time to go change and head over to Paddy's. Quickly, she stuffed her iPod into her bag, slipped her shoes on, and turned to leave.

"Reid," she froze. "What are you doing here?"

"I-uh," he shuffled from foot to foot. "You are a really good dancer. How long have you been doing it?"

"My parents put me in when I was three," Hannah pushed the bag further up her shoulder. "Thank you by the way. Now I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I-well. The guys and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Paddy's with us. Hang out, maybe get a few drinks."

"And by guys, you mean Devon, Kirby, Joey, and Rick right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," Reid answered. "I understand if you don't want to. You are a busy woman after all." Reid shook his head, turning his heel in trying to exit, but Hannah reached for his jacket, spinning him back around.

"You aren't how I thought you were, Reid Garwin," she said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

"A good thing," Hannah smiled. "I'd love to go to Paddy's with you and the guys."

"Really?" his face light up. "I mean great. Um, do you want me to pick you up or something?"

"Um," Hannah thought for a moment. "Pick me up at seven-thirty."

"Perfect."

"Here," she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and began to scribble something onto it. "It's my number and my dorm room number. You know, if you need anything."

"Ok than," Reid grinned, looking at her neat script. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Reid."

Reid was in heaven. She had said yes! The guys were all crowded around the television playing some video game that Reid didn't understand, so he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What took you so long, Garwin?" Rick asked, not bothering to look away from the screen.

"Yeah, man. We expected you to be here twenty minutes ago," Joey added. "Did she reject the invitation so you mopped around for a while?"

"No, as a matter of fact," Reid said. "She said yes, and she gave me her number, and I'm picking her up at seven-thirty."

"But that's only twenty minutes from now! Don't most girls take hours to get ready to go out?" Kirby asked.

"No, Hannah's pretty good with those kind of things," Devon switched the system off. "It's great to know she's coming with us. She need to let loose every once in a while."

* * *

That had to have been the quickest shower Hannah had ever taken. She wasn't a fan of rushing to get ready for things, but tonight wasn't just any other night now was it? So, in the time span of twenty minutes, she showered and changed. Quite an amazing feat she thought to herself. Then, right as she was slipping on her shoes, there was a knock on her door. He was right on time.

"I take it you found me all right then," she grinned when the blond entered her room. "Just let me get my keys and we can head out."

"Don't worry, there's no rush," Reid stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You look nice by the way."

"Thanks. You clean up well too, Garwin," Hannah smiled. "Ready?"

"Let's go," this was going to be a good night Hannah thought.

And a good night it was. The place was packed to its limits, and Hannah was so thankful she wasn't one of the waitresses tonight. The guys welcomed her in; not just because of Devon either. They were a good group. Rick was the youngest of the gang, a sophomore who was majoring in education. The pair seemed to have hit it off right away, much to Reid's dismay. Then there was Joey and Kirby. Reid was the second eldest, and Devon, but she was like a sister to him to begin with anyhow.

"So, how does it feel to be letting loose, Banana?" Devon asked her when the others left to go to the pool tables.

"Good. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thank you for inviting me," Hannah answered, sipping on her drink.

"Anytime," Devon smiled at her.

"Hey, Hannah, would you like to play with us?" Joey shouted from the tables.

"Excuse me, Devon."

"Going to put the boys in their places?" Devon joked.

"Don't I always?" Hannah, winked, joining the game. "You break, Reid."

"If you insist," the blond said.

The girl was pretty good. Reid had to admit. She and Joey made a good team. They both even won a game much to his surprise. Reid was even about to cheat during one of the matches. The group was having a blast until a loud shrill broke through the bar.

"Reid Garwin, what are you doing here with her?" Kelsey Verona shrieked. "Why are you even here, Davis?"

"Um, I do believe I have the right to be here," Hannah leaned against the stick.

"But you shouldn't be here with him," she pointed her freshly manicured finger at Reid. "What would a girl like you do with a guy like him?"

"Actually, Kelsey, she's here with us," Reid interrupted. "I invited her."

"Why would you bring someone like her along?" the woman spat. "You don't even-"

"Hannah, you did manage to come. I'm impressed," Lexi appeared from behind the crazy Kelsey. "Come on, I want to introduce you to some people."

"Um," she glanced up at Reid, who with a sullen look on his face, nodded. "OK."

Lexi pulled Hannah's arm, dragging her over to the two tables pushed together to become one. Hannah wasn't sure of how long the group was there, but she could safely guess that about 75% of them were hammered. And it was only nine at night.

"Guys, I want you to meet Hannah," Lexi introduced. "She's the one I was telling you about. Hannah, this is Allison, Eric, Tony, Stacy, Monica, Ben, Tyler, Kris, Tonya, Ellen, and Robbie." Hannah gave a small wave. How awkward was this? And Lexi, bless her heart and all, but there was no way in hell that she would ever consider being friends with this group. All of the boys had long hair, plenty of piercings, and ugh, all had on skinny jeans. How did that even work for men? The girls weren't that bad. They may have shown too much cleavage and have had worn really tiny skirts, but at least they had normal hair colors.

"Really," the one guy spoke. "This is it? Doesn't look like a knock out to me."

"Don't listen to Eric right now. He's drunk and high off his ass," Lexi whispered into Hannah's ear. "Have a seat and join in the conversation. We were just discussing Kelly Swims'' new perm. I have no idea how her salon stays open. That hair looks like shit." Lexi said, causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. Personally, Hannah did not find the humor in the joke whatsoever. Kelly was a good friend of hers, and she would never talk about any of her friends behind their backs. And to be honest, her hair didn't look that bad.

* * *

Reid took a large sip of his drink and looked over at the far table. Hannah did not look like she was having fun at all. As her friend was chatting with her odd-looking friends, Hannah just sat there staring at her glass not paying attention to the conversation either. He couldn't picture her having any fun with that group.

"Tough luck, aye Garwin?" Devon patted the blond on his shoulder. "Having so much fun with Banana and then the Bitch comes and takes her from right under our noses."

Yeah, wait. You don't like her roommate?" he asked.

"Even though we all used to be all buddy-buddy, some of us like Lexi and I fell apart. I think she's a bad girl, and Hannah shouldn't associate herself with her. Why don't you go over there and save her? She looks so out-of-place. You know what you should do, invite her to the swim meet on Sunday."

"Does she even like swimming?" Reid wondered.

"She came to a few when we were in high school. Now go. All of the potheads are leaving."

"All right, all right, Jesus," Reid muttered, going to the empty table. "You okay over here? It didn't look like you were having any fun."

"No, not really," Hannah answered. "To be completely honest with you, I had way more fun when I was with you guys. I'm sorry for Lexi pulling me away."

"Don't worry about it," Reid said. "But I do have another question to ask you. Would you want to come to the swim meet on Sunday? That is if you aren't busy and all." The blond scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure," Hannah grinned. "Sounds like fun."


	5. I Like It

I Like It…

Chapter Five

* * *

_My Momma and Daddy tried to teach me courtesy_

_But it never sank in till that girl got a hold of me_

_Now I'm holding umbrellas and openin' up doors_

_I'm taking out the trash and I'm sweeping up floors_

_I Like It, I Love It - Tim McGraw_

* * *

**The fifth chapter! Are people even reading this story? I would love to know and get some feedback :) Happy 4th to all my American readers.**

* * *

And thus started the remarkable friendship of Reid Garwin and Hannah Davis. Hannah did manage to make it to the swim meet, and from that point the two hit it off. To many, it seemed like to duo had known each other their entire lives. The two would text, talk, and hang out with the guys when she had her days off. However, there were some who were not happy with their relationship. Kelsey Verona was furious when she first caught them together, not with the others. Why would a man like Reid even consider being with a freak like Hannah? He could do so much better than her!

It was Friday and classes were done for Reid. In twenty minutes, Hannah would be done and would meet him at their usual spot, Union Station. Normally they would catch a bite to eat and then they would meet up with the others for a good night, but this night was a tad different. Hannah would have to work tonight. Aleaha's daughter was sick again. Chicken Pox. What fun that was. And Hannah, being the good friend she was, took the shift. So the guys would have to hang out at Paddy's until her shift ended. Thankfully, she would be done at eight, so they could hang for a little while. But Reid was nervous. As their friendship progressed, so did his feelings. He knew that Hannah was a special woman. She was funny, kind, and considerate, typically not the kind Reid would go after, but something was different about Hannah. He could tell from the first moment they bumped into one another at the bar all those weeks ago. That's why the blond was so nervous; he was going to tell her. He was going to do something about those butterflies in his stomach whenever she was around. Reid Garwin was going to ask Hannah Davis on a date. He crossed his fingers in hopes that she would be free the next day. He had an eventful day planned ahead. He just hoped she would say yes.

"Reid!" He jumped slightly when Hannah called. "What's on the menu today? I was thinking we'd skip the café today since we had that yesterday. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure," he grinned, damn those butterflies. "How about Union Station? I could really go for some pizza."

"Sounds good to me," Hannah replied. "Lead the way."

What Reid didn't know was that Hannah was also being attacked with butterflies whenever the pair was together. She couldn't decide if it was those crystal-blue eyes, or the blond hair, or that killer smile that did the trick. Either way, she felt like a little school girl with her first childhood crush. If only she didn't have to work tonight.

They both decided to split a large pepperoni pizza, and talked about their day. The normal for them. A bite to eat and engaging in small talk. How their day was, simple things about themselves, anything really.

"So, I was thinking," Reid swirled his straw around in his coke. "Would you – um," why was this so nerve-wracking for him? It was asking someone out, not taking a final exam. "Um, would you want to go out with me tomorrow?" There, he said it.

"Like on a date?" Hannah questioned. "Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, just the two of us," Reid nodded. It would be a change of scenery. The majority of their time together was spent with Devon, Kirby, Rick, and Joey. This way they would be able to have some private time. Alone with no friends around.

"I'm so sorry, Reid, but I have to work tomorrow," she frowned. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh," his stomach dropped to the floor. "That's fine. No big deal." But it was. He really wanted to go and take her out for a good time. Possibly even kiss those lips he'd been dreaming about for the past few weeks, but now his plans were ruined!

"But I'm free on Sunday," Hannah quickly responded, having seen the look of sadness in his eyes. "Unless your plans aren't good for Sunday."

"Sunday? Sunday works for me," the smile came back. "I'll pick you up at eight-thirty."

"A late one huh?" Hannah asked.

"In the morning," Reid added.

"What? Eight-thirty in the morning?" Hannah exclaimed. "What could we possibly do that early in the morning?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he pulled out his wallet. "And wear something that you would be comfortable walking in for a long period of time. Have fun thinking about where I'm going to take you, and I'll see you at Paddy's."

That Reid Garwin was such a strange character. Where could he possibly want to take her that early? Was anything even open that early on a Sunday? He'd have to ask her mother tomorrow. If only she didn't have to go tomorrow. She would have definitely would have said yes for Saturday. He must have been crushed when she rejected his offer.

Reid couldn't stop smiling. As he sat at one of the tables in Paddy's all he could think about Sunday and how quickly it needed to get here. Was she going to like it? Would anything happen? Would she be surprised? Of course she would be surprised! He remembered in one of their conversations, that in all of her life living in the area, that she had never been to Six Flags: New England. She was going to be stoked. He hoped she wouldn't be afraid of roller coasters

"All right, Garwin. What's up? You've had that grin on your face for half an hour now," Kirby dropped into the empty seat.

"I don't have to tell you shit," Reid answered, catching another glimpse of the brown-haired woman. "I'll tell you later."

"No, you have to tell me!"

"What's going on here?" Devon asked, joining the table. "What did you do to him, Reid?"

"Nothing."

"He won't tell me why he's been grinning like the Cheshire Cat," Kirby said. "Get him to tell me, Devon!"

"Reid," Devon pressured. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Reid just continued to smile. He enjoyed keeping the guys on their toes. There was no way he was going to tell them about his plans. However, they might just come out of the bag shortly.

"Reid, I just wanted to make sure I understand about what's going happen on Sunday," Hannah appeared at his side, completely ignoring the fact that the others were with him. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Other than what I already told you," Reid said again. "It might be a little chilly too if that helps."

"It does," Hannah smiled. "Talk to you guys later."

Once Hannah was gone, four jaws dropped to the floor, and the guys looked at the beaming Reid Garwin. "You asked her out?" They asked.

"I did," he said, smiling like a mad man. "Stop looking at me like that."

"But," Devon choked. "How did you get her to say yes? Especially to a guy like you? I'm going to have to have a few words with her."

"Leave Hannah out of this, besides I have a really good idea forming in my head, so don't ruin this for me," Reid told them. "Foosball anyone?"

"Sure," Rick agreed, leaving an awestruck Devon at the table with Kirby and Joey.

"Devon?" Kirby poked the eldest in the bicep. "Devon, you feeling all right? You're freaking me out a little."

Devon blinked once, twice, three times before he looked at the two over at the foosball tables. Reid and Rick were already in a deep competition with one another. Hannah Davis was going to go on a date with Reid Garwin. Hannah, the girl he called his sister, was going out with playboy, Reid Garwin. Even if he didn't seem like it at the moment. However, Devon knew Reid was a good guy at heart, and maybe Hannah needed someone like Reid to liven her up a little. Maybe their relationship could fix Hannah's funk. "I'm fine. Darts? Nine innings sound good for you?"

"Why not? I could use some extra dough," Kirby joked.

* * *

Hannah could not stop smiling. All throughout work, she smiled. At people she liked and the people she didn't. She even smiled at Kelsey once when she made another poor joke, but Hannah was on a happy high, and it seemed that she wasn't going to be coming down for a while. Curse Reid for making her so happy.

She got back to her dorm at a reasonable time after work, if you could call 11:30 reasonable that is. Surprisingly, Lexi, along with her iPhone, were nowhere to be seen. It was a Friday after all, so she was most likely getting drunk off her ass, or playing tonsil hockey with the easiest guy in the building. Hannah shrugged at the thought, and slipped into a pair of jogging pants and a D.A.N.C.E. tee shirt. It felt so good changing into something comfortable after a long day.

Her thoughts drifted off to all of the possibilities to where Reid could take her. She wasn't going to church this week. Hannah pulled out a pen and notebook and began making a list.

The Places Reid Could Take Me on Sunday

_Dr. Seuss National Memorial_

_Springfield Science Museum_

_Basketball Hall of Fame_

_Titanic Museum_

_The zoo_

_Joseph Skinner State Park_

Ten minutes later there was a fairly long list, and it made Hannah somewhat mad. There were more possibilities than she first thought. Damn it! Either way, she desperately needed to get to her mom's house at nine tomorrow morning. It was nearing midnight now, and if she didn't look decent when she got there, Emily Davis was going to ask questions. Hannah was out five minutes after the lights went out, and didn't hear the click of the door open as her roommate arrived. She also didn't see the shocked expression that crossed Lexi's face when she saw the list that was out on the side table.


	6. I Love It

I Love It

Chapter Six

* * *

_Spent forty-eight dollars last night at the county fair,_  
_ I throwed out my shoulder but I won her that teddy bear._  
_ She's got me saying sugar-pie, honey, darlin', and dear,_

_ I ain't seen the Braves play a game all year._  
_ I'm gonna get fired, if I don't get some sleep,_  
_ My long lost buddies say I'm gettin' in too deep._

_I Like It, I Love It - Tim McGraw_

* * *

**Already at six hmm. Here's the date. I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Emily was confused by her daughter's actions. From the first steps into the room, she had a smile on her face. Not just any smile either. This smile light up her daughter's face. There was only one explanation for this, and Emily was going to get to the bottom of it.

Hannah knew her mother was thinking something was going on. She wasn't blind. But she couldn't help it! In less than 24 hours she and Reid would be going somewhere. The place she still couldn't figure out. The list was too long. He could be taking her to breakfast, but that couldn't be all could it? Breakfast would be a great way to break the ice though. Was there any ice to break though? They knew a lot about one another already.

"Hannah, let your mother know what is going through your mind," Emily caught her daughter's gaze as she folded the laundry. Curse the cancer for making her bedridden! "You've had that smile on your face the moment you walked in."

"I'm not allowed to smile, Mum?" Hannah asked. "Is it against the law to smile?"

"No," Emily answered. "Tell me what is making you so happy, dear."

"I have a date tomorrow," she answered. "With Reid."

"Hannah," Emily warned. "Are you sure about this? I know he's a good friend of yours, but dating? You remember what happened last time."

"Reid is nothing like Conner," Hannah interrupted. "He might have a rep, but he's not like that at all. He's a good guy."

"Where is he taking you?"

"I have no idea," she answered. "Don't look at me like that. Reid won't tell me because he wants it to be a surprise. All I know is that I'm meeting him at eight in the morning, and I have to wear something that will be comfortable because we are going to walk a while. Any ideas?"

"Six Flags," she said. "I bet he's taking you there."

"No," Emily laughed slightly at her daughter's reaction. "Really?"

"Have you told him you've never been on a roller coaster before? That might be a problem at an amusement park."

"Oh my God," Hannah fell onto the bed.

* * *

Reid was busy shuffling his feet, attempting to ease his nerves waiting for Hannah to meet him at his car. God, he was so nervous! Was taking her to Six Flags: New England too much? What if she was scared of heights? What if she hated roller coasters? What if this date was a complete flop?

"Good morning, Reid," the blond jumped a little, making the dark-haired girl giggle. She was so cute when she did that! Did she even know what she did to him? Doubt it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is this all right? I still wasn't sure about what to wear."

"I'm fine," he looked her over. She was a vision to him, as usual. Nice tight jeans hugging her nicely and a leather jacket over a light blue top. Maybe this date was going to be all right after all. "You look perfect. Shall we?" He opened the door for her.

"We shall," Hannah blushed, getting into the seat. "You clean up good, Reid."

"I try," he smirked, sliding into the driver's seat and revved up the engine. "Let this date begin."

"You're still not going to tell me where we're going are you?" Hannah asked, glancing at the blond.

"Nope."

Not knowing where Reid was taking her was driving Hannah crazy. She hoped, deep down, that her mother's idea of Reid taking her to Six Flags was right. Sure, she might not have been on a roller coaster before, but she wasn't against the idea. Hannah was thrilled to have him as her first riding companion. Hannah's thoughts were confirmed when Reid took the exit towards RT-57/Agawam/Southwick, and the obvious came when he pulled into the parking lot on the second left right after the Six Flags: New England sign.

Hannah grabbed at Reid's hand and squeezed hard. This was the best place she had ever been on for a date. Reid grinned at her as they got out of the car, and together they headed towards the front gates. A line was already forming.

"Surprise!" Reid swung his arms out wide, indicating that this was the secret place. "I hope you like amusement parks."

"Actually," Hannah began. "I've never been to one before. I've never been on a roller coaster either," She wanted to let out a laugh as Reid's eyes widened. "But that doesn't mean I won't go on one. You'll be my first riding companion, so don't give me crap if I throw up afterwards."

"You're a dancer, I think an amusement park ride will be no problem for you," he smiled, offering her his hand. "You ready?"

"Let's," Hannah grasped his hand and followed him up to the front gate where their tickets were taken.

Hannah was beyond excited. She was at Six Flags! A place that she had wanted to go to since she was a little girl, but after her mom got sick there was never any time or money available for her to go on the trip. But she was here now on a beautiful day with a beautiful guy. Did her conscious just call him that? Really? Reid did look nice though. Dark blue jeans, a white shirt that clung to his chest well with an orange hoodie, a black jacket to finish it off.

* * *

There was so much to do, and neither of them had any idea where to start. They started their day at the South End. Agreeing that it would be best to start there and work their way back to the Main Street Plaza. Reid didn't want to pull her onto anything like the Dark Knight right away, so he let her pick first. To his surprise, that was the ride she picked.

"Are you sure you want to go on that first?" he asked. "What if you get sick or something?"

"You said I would be fine, Reid. Besides there isn't that long of a line yet. It will only get longer. I trust you," Reid's heart thumped loudly in his chest. No one ever said that to him before. "Front seat's the best right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You sure about this?"

"I have to go on a roller coaster sometime right? Why not now?" Hannah smiled, grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. "Let's go, Garwin."

Hannah didn't want to say anything to Reid, but she was freaking out. With each step closer to the loading dock, she could swear that her heart was going to explode. By the time they were sitting in their seats, she was close enough to be hyperventilating. Why did she want to do this again?

"Hey," Reid's voice broke through her mini freak-attack. "You're going to be all right. I promise."

"You sure?" she asked, eyes wide with fear. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Me? You were the one who was leading me," the coaster pulled forward and Hannah found Reid's hand and squeezed it for dear life. "You have to keep your eyes open if you're in front, Hannah."

"I'm going to die!" Reid laughed as the ride started up the hill.

Roller coasters weren't as bad as Hannah thought as soon as the train pulled back into the loading dock. She was even a little upset when it was over actually. Reid couldn't take the smile off his face when she raved about how amazing the ride was and why she had never done anything like this before. The duo had to do all of the coasters now. Which they did. Following the Dark Knight, Reid dragged Hannah onto Mind Eraser, Catwoman's Whip, Bizarro, and well you get the idea. Time was flying by and after the delicious "dinner" at JB's Smokehouse BBQ the sun was setting lower and lower into the background. They were working their way towards the front of the park, arm in arm, when Reid caught the brunette eyeing up a fluffy, white teddy bear that sported a purple bow tie by the arcade games.

"Fancy a throw?" the man from the booth asked him. "All ya gotta do is knock all of the bottles off the stand and you win."

"Sure, how much?" Reid pulled out his wallet.

"Three tries for two bucks."

"Reid, you don't-"

"No faith in my throwing skills do ya, babe?" the blond smirked. "I'll have a go."

"Reid, no one ever wins these games. How-how did you do that? On your first try?" she asked amazed.

"One of my many talents," Reid answered, pointing to the teddy bear. "For you."

"You are too sweet," Hannah rose to her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem," he stumbled with his voice, catching up to her.

The ride back to the dorms was silent but comfortable. Neither of them could have pictured a better day. The moon was high and full when Reid pulled into the student parking lot. The stars dancing up above them. Together they entered the building that held Hannah's dorm, and before they realized they were standing before her door.

"Well, this is me. Thank you for today, Reid. I had a really good time," Hannah smiled.

"Good, I'm glad," he grinned. "Eight AM tomorrow?"

"Sadly," she groaned, fidgeting with her keys. Looking up through her lashes, she watched Reid as he placed one hand on her upper arm while the other cupped her cheek. His lips slowly captured hers, and the moment they did, her legs turned to jello. A moment or two passed be before he pulled away, leaving goofy-looking grins on their faces. "Good night, Reid."

"Good night, Hannah."

* * *

**SammieLuvsFood - Was this quick enough for you?**

**AvadaKedavraDarkPryncess - Thank you. That means a lot to me. I've read too many stories that are during the movie. I wanted to change it up a little bit. I hope you liked this one as well. **


	7. Club Can't Handle Us

Club Can't Handle Us

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Chapter seven is up and ready to go. Some more drama is about to come your way. Enjoy! **

* * *

A month passes by fairly quickly, especially when you have a significant other to spend it with. Reid couldn't have been happier. He had actually found someone. Someone who could understand him but didn't put up with his crap. Hannah was so much different than the other women that he had dated in the past. She wasn't clingy, and she didn't wait on him hand and foot. She was her own independent person, and that was one of the many reasons why he liked her the way he did. When she told him she was a die-hard Bruins fan, he was hooked. Nothing was better than a woman who knew sports. When she met his dad; that would be a sight to see. Although, having Hannah as a girlfriend didn't come about without the talk. The talk coming from Devon himself. Devon physically sat the blond down and told him the rules to dating one of his best friends. If he hurt Hannah in any way, there would be hell to pay. "She has gone through a rough relationship. She doesn't need another one." Were his exact words. That made Reid think, she never mentioned another guy before, but past relationships were never a topic of discussion.

On the flip side, Hannah was the most content she had been in a long time. She couldn't even remember a time where she had been so happy. Reid was such a sweet guy, so much so, she began to wonder how he got those reputations in the first place. Her mother was skeptical when Hannah told her the first time. Emily was very concerned. This was almost the exact same layout as before. Hannah met a cute blue-eyed, blond, heart throb and instantly thought that she was in love. Only to have the "love" thrown back into her face and stomped on. She would not have that happen to her precious baby again. No sir! He may have been romantic on the outside, but beneath he could have been exactly like Conner was. What made Hannah the most happy with Reid was how well and how easy they could talk to one another. They had a decent amount of similarities as well. He was a Bruins fan just like her. That was a big plus in her book.

Springfield College planned many activities from its students and faculty. It was no surprise when there was an announcement for the Halloween bash that was going to be held at the rec center. How that was going to happen she didn't know, but hey, it could be possible. The party was going to be crazy though, that was for sure. More so because it was a costume party. Hannah was excited; she hadn't been to a costume party since high school. This was going to be a good night.

Hannah was busy putting on her outfit for the bash, when Lexi rushed inside. She was still in disbelief of the relationship between her roommate and the blond playboy. Lexi had no idea how Reid had managed to stay a one woman man for so long, but if it made Hannah happy, she would have to get over it.

"You're going with Garwin I take it?" Lexi asked, rummaging through the closet for something to wear.

"Who else would I go with?" Hannah said, adding the finishing touches to the cop costume she was wearing. "You going? It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah, I'm going to go. You look cute by the way."

"Thanks," there was a loud knock on the door. "Hey, Reid. You look good."

"Thanks," he greeted her with a kiss and entered the room. "Evening, Lex."

"Garwin," she nodded her head.

"You ready to go?" Reid turned back to Hannah. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," Hannah blushed, grabbing her bag. "Let's get this party started. See you there, Lexi."

There were witches, vampires, mummies, and many more monsters mingling around when Hannah and Reid arrived. The room was dark and smoky thanks to the fog machines in the corners. Fake cobwebs dangled from the ceiling, and other Halloween decorations finished off the room. The DJ was mixing beats on the make-shift stage which sounded incredible.

"Wow, there's a lot more people here than I thought there would be," Hannah announced. "I didn't think it would be this full at five o' clock."

"Never too early to have a party, Hannabelle Lee," Hannah blushed again. Pet Names, he just had to use one from her favorite poem by Edgar Allen Poe. Couldn't he use a normal on like a normal person? "Would you like to dance?"

"Can you keep up?" Hannah gave him a playful grin and pulled him onto the dance floor.

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

Kelsey Verona thought she hated Hannah Davis before, but now she was absolutely livid with her. How could a freak like her get with a man like Reid Garwin? He should be with someone more his speed. Someone like her. When she first heard the whispers of the relationship, she outright refused to believe it. There was no way that they would be together, but when she saw them walking into the party hand-in-hand, she lost it. The way he was looking at her when they were dancing closely made her want to vomit. People should be talking about Reid and Kelsey not Reid and Hannah.

"If you look at them any harder do you think you'll make them explode?" the blonde vampire asked. "Makes you sick doesn't it?"

"Why her?" Kelsey whined. "They can't have that much in common. Could they?"

"Apparently they do," the vampire answered. "Where's Chase?"

"Getting us drinks," Kelsey said. "I have to break them up somehow. But how?"

"You'll figure out something. You always do." Then the woman disappeared into the dancing crowd.

She did always find a way to get what she wanted didn't she? Freshman year she slept with the TA to get to the top of the class so her parents would buy her a new car. Sophomore year, she stole Patience Rhode's boyfriend because he was the star of the football team, and last year she snagged and bagged a now NBA player. Her college years were busy no doubt. And now, she had the perfect plan to snag and bag Reid Garwin from right under Hannah Davis' nose. Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Why do I have a feeling someone's watching us?" Hannah mumbled into Reid's shoulder. "I've been having that feeling for a long time now."

"Maybe it's because we are the best dressed couple here. We look damn good," Reid grinned at his last statement. They did make an exceptional pair.

"I don't know," she unwrapped herself from his hold. "I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"All right. Don't make me wait too long now."

With an eye roll, Hannah exited the main room and down the hall into the ladies room. They were even decked out for the holiday. They weren't messing around.

When Reid saw Hannah leave the room, he headed over to the bar. Luckily Kirby was there chatting a girl up. Poor woman, his flirting skills were not up to par.

"Where's Hannah? Did you get dumped already?" Kirby asked, holding the dark-haired woman around the waist.

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious," Reid grabbed a bottle from the table. "Where are the others?"

"Devon decided that this party was stupid so he didn't come. Joey's dancing with some girl over there, and Rick's sleeping as usual. Uh oh, trouble three o' clock."

"Hey, Reid," that voice made him cringe inwardly. Just like every other time Kelsey Verona spoke. She went up to him and gave him a sickening smile. Could that girl dress herself properly at all? She was dressed in what he would guess to be a devil costume. If two pieces of red cloth was a devil costume now a days. Add that to a pair of black, hooker heels, and ugh. Reid wanted to throw up again. "Don't you look sexy, where's your date?" she spat out the last word.

"What are you doing here, Kelsey?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping with the soccer team or something?"

"No," she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed. "I was actually hoping to go for the swim team tonight. You interested?"

Reid looked at her in disgust. Maybe back in his high school days he would have been up for the challenge, but now the very thought made him sick. Not only did the woman want to make him keel over, but he was with Hannah, and she made him really, really happy.

"Get out of here, Verona," he sneered. "I'm sure that boyfriend of yours would be willing."

"But Reid," she pushed her chest against him. "I-"

"What's going on here?" Kelsey hid her smirk. Just as she planned. "What are you doing here, Kelsey?"

"She was just leaving," Reid pushed Kelsey off of him. "Want to go for a walk? It's getting a bit stuffy in here."

"Gladly," Hannah took his hand and left the party, but not without staring daggers at The Bitch before leaving.

Damn it, Kelsey thought. She was going to have to try harder. Maybe it would be best to lay low for a while, and wait for the most opportune moment.

* * *

**kvsgrl - Thank you so much for liking this story and reviewing the other chapters. I agree with you, all of the stories out there are during the boys time in high school, I wanted to be a little different. Don't worry the boys will be coming very soon. Glad you liked the date :)**

**Melissa B - Thank you so much :) I hope you liked this one as well.**


	8. Love to Eat Turkey

Love to Eat Turkey

Chapter Eight

* * *

_Love to eat turkey  
Love to eat turkey  
Love to eat turkey  
Cause its good  
Love to eat turkey  
Like a good boy should  
Cause it's turkey to eat  
So good  
_

_Thanksgiving Song - Adam Sandler_

* * *

**Next chapter is up and running. So, I kind of want to change the rating to M, but I've never written a smut scene before. Anyone want to help me out with that? Or give me any tips? PM me if you can. The boys make their first appearance here. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Hannah was nervous. She was going to spend Thanksgiving with Reid and his family back in his hometown. After only two months of dating, he was taking her to meet his family and friends. This was a big deal. Was she ready for such a big step in this relationship? She was surprised that her mother allowed her to go. Hannah could never forget the first time Reid and her mother met. He was freaking out, but as soon as they talked, Hannah knew all of those negative thoughts her mother had about him faded away. When she asked her about going to Ipswich over the holiday, Emily was all for it. Hannah was still unsure. What if they didn't like her?

"Are you freaking out about meeting my friends and family again?" Hannah jumped briefly as Reid slammed the trunk of his car closed. "They're going to love you. Trust me."

"I hope you're right," she played with the bottom of her shirt. "How long does it take to get there again?"

"About three hours," he started the engine. "But with the holiday traffic it might be three and a half. You'll be fine." Taking his right hand, he grabbed a hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "Are you ready for a freaking awesome weekend?"

"I think so," Hannah smiled. "Tell me about your friends and family. I want to know some things before we get there so I'm not in the dark."

"There's a lot to tell."

"We do have a long ride."

So Reid began telling her about his parents and his "brothers," Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, and how they grew up in the tiny town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. There was also Sarah and Kate who came into the family about a year and a half ago. He told her about his parents, Joseph and Meredith, and his childhood. It was a long car ride after all.

Hannah found it amazing how close he and his friends were even though they weren't blood related. Some of the stories he told her about were quite interesting, especially ones from his high school days. Before long, Hannah saw the Ipswich welcoming sign. They had arrived and it was one of the most beautiful places Hannah had ever seen. The road they were driving on was lined with trees which still sported their gold and orange leaves. Magnificent homes came and went as they drove through the square and into a wooded area.

"Is your house in the middle of nowhere?" Hannah asked, jokingly as they continued down the deserted road.

"Not really," he replied, turning into the drive on Hannah side. "Here we are. Welcome to Garwin Manor."

Hannah was awestruck. His boyhood home was amazing. The driveway, like the rest of the town it seemed, was lined with trees that opened up to the house. Classic New England style too. She could imagine Reid back in his teen years throwing crazy parties on weekends.

"It's nothing compared to the Danvers's estate, but it's home," Reid killed the ignition. Hannah hadn't even realized they stopped. She was too busy gaping at the building before her.

"Wait, your friends have bigger houses than this?" she asked, exiting the car and grabbing her bag. "How is that possible? This place is huge!"

"Wait 'til you see the inside," he grinned. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I can't back out now," she grasped his outstretched hand. "Are we the last ones to get here?"

"Looks like it," Reid answered. "And I'm hungry. I could eat the entire turkey by now. Pogue better not have eaten the rest of it like last year." He opened the front door for and led his girlfriend inside. Reid was right, the house was even better on the inside.

With a smile, Reid pulled Hannah down the hallway after they dropped their bags in the foyer. There was a loud commotion coming from the room on the far left, and Hannah was a tad overwhelmed with just how many people were seated around the dining table. There were twelve! Twelve people all laughing and joking around the table.

"Reid, you made it," Hannah watched as the tall blonde woman, Reid's mother she guessed, stood up from her seat and embraced her son. "And you must be Hannah. It's such a pleasure to meet you, dear."

"You, too," Hannah smiled back kindly. "Thank you for letting me come. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. Now come and eat, you both must be starving," she ushered them both over to the open seats across from Caleb and Sarah. "Was the traffic as bad as last year, Reid? You almost missed dinner last year."

"No, Mama," Reid piled food onto his plate. "Ugh, Mrs. Simms, you made the good mashed potatoes."

"Just for you, Reid," the dark-haired woman, four down from him answered.

The Thanksgiving meal was a lot easier than Hannah originally thought. Reid's family was so easy to get along with. She was thankful for that. Pogue was a jokester and made her laugh on more than one occasion. She, Sarah, and Kate had a lot in common as well.

Once dinner was over, dessert was brought out. The pumpkin pie was the best she had ever had.

"So, Hannah, tell us about yourself," Caleb spoke. "How did you manage to snag the infamous Ipswich rebel?"

"Caleb," Sarah elbowed her husband in the side. "Don't be rude."

"I just wanted to know," he held his arms up in surrender.

"It's all right, Sarah," Hannah couldn't help but laugh. "I work at a bar close to the college called Paddy's, and I ran into him at the start of term."

"Quite literally too I might add," Reid said.

"Anyway, we became friends and it just went on from there I guess."

"What's your major if you don't mind me asking," Mr. Garwin, Joseph, chipped in.

"Oh, not at all. Occupational therapy," Hannah said.

"Very nice."

"Thanks."

"Do you do anything outside of class, dear? Athletics? Arts?" Meredith wondered.

"I'm on the dance team actually," she answered.

"Are you any good?" Kate asked.

"The best," Reid answered for her. "Don't look at me like that. You know you're really good. Why else would you be saving up for-"Hannah slapped her hand over his mouth.

"That's enough of that," Hannah said, getting a few laughs from around the table. "I'm not that amazing."

"Don't deny it, Hannah," Reid said, once she removed her hand. "I bet if you had your audition today you would be in for sure."

"Audition?" Kate and Sarah asked together.

"She's going to New York in March to audition for Broadway," Reid answered with a grin. "My girl is so talented." Hannah blushed a deep scarlet.

It was almost midnight before everyone was gone, and the thunderstorm that was predicted to hit the area was right on time. Meredith and Joseph had retired to bed, leaving Reid and Hannah alone in the living room, snuggling with one another on the couch watching a movie.

"Your family is wonderful, Reid," Hannah spoke softly. "They really are. You are a lucky guy."

"I know," he pulled her closer to his body. "What do you think? Should we head up?"

"I suppose," a loud crack broke through the silent room followed by a rumble of thunder. It was hard to miss the tremor go through Hannah's body. "Um."

"You can stay with me if it'll make you feel better. My parents won't care."

"Thank you," she followed him up the staircase and into his bedroom at the end of the hall. "Nice room."

"Thanks," he pulled of his shirt and climbed into bed. "What's that look for?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hannah rubbed her arms. "I don't want to give your parents the wrong idea or anything."

"Relax, Hannah. We're just sleeping," he said. "Good night."

"Good night, Reid."

* * *

"Reid, could we talk to you for a minute before you go?" Meredith called from the kitchen, as Reid and Hannah stuffed their bags in the car.

"Sure, Mama," he replied, handing Hannah the keys. "Start her up?"

"Sure," she answered, exiting through the front door. "It was nice meeting you all!"

"What's wrong, Mama?" Reid asked his mother who had tears in her eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"We are so proud of you, your father and I," she hugged her baby boy as tightly as she possibly could. "Hannah is a wonderful, young woman. Will we be seeing her again? Christmas perhaps?"

"I know she's amazing," he couldn't hide his smile. "And not for Christmas I'm afraid. We're spending it with her mom. We'll be back for New Year's though."

"Just as long as you're happy," she hugged him again. "Have a safe trip back and study hard. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama," he kissed her forehead, hugged her father good-bye and headed out to the car. "You ready to head back?"

"Not really. It was a quick break," Hannah answered. "Thank you for this, Reid. I had a great time."

"I'm glad."

* * *

**kvsgrl - Thank you for that. I was a little nervous about changing some parts of Reid at first, but with that review I'm more at ease. More will come soon. I hope you liked this one as well.**


	9. Lift Me Up

Lift Me Up

Chapter Nine

* * *

_You lift me up when I am weak _

_Your arms wrap around me _

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I can't see_

_ You heart's all that I need_

_ Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_Lift Me Up - The Afters_

* * *

**Here we are at the ninth chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Just letting you know that these stories won't be uploaded as fast. College is taking the number one spot now. I love it by the way. :) So, I'll type whenever I have free time. Read and review!**

* * *

Hannah was having a great day. She was having a great month actually. Reid was being great as usual, and her mother was doing well with the new treatment they were giving her. Classes were over for the day, and she was making her way over to dance practice when her phone started buzzing. Groaning loudly, she dropped her bag to the ground and fished her phone from her pocket. At the first hello, the voice on the other end started talking, almost in what seemed to be in another language. With each sentence, Hannah's heart dropped further and further to her feet. Without alerting the coach, Hannah gunned it towards her car, never looking back.

Reid was getting really tired of waiting. Hannah was supposed to be meeting him at their normal dinner spot, over half an hour ago. Surely if something was up, she would have told him so. He was checking his phone for the, what seemed to be the hundredth time, when Devon ran straight to his table.

"Reid, what are you doing here?" Devon asked, breathing heaving as though he had just run a marathon to get to him. "You need to go right now."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, rising to his feet. "What's going on, Devon?"

"It's Hannah, she's at the hospital. You need to go right-" Devon couldn't even finish his statement before Reid jumped to his feet, the chair falling to the floor, and over to his car. "Now."

Reid's heart was pounding. His car screeched to a halt once he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Slamming the car door closed, Reid bolted up the narrow steps and into the lobby. Some of the people inside gave him strange looks as he asked the woman at the front desk where he could find the Davis' room.

"Fourth floor," the receptionist gave him a sullen look. "466. I'm sorry."

She was sorry? What was she sorry about? All these questions flooded his mind while he ran up the stairs to the floor like a maniac. Sighing loudly, Reid slowed his pace so he could read the room numbers. 447, 448, 449. It wasn't until he turned the far corner that he saw her. She was standing before the glass window, holding herself tightly. He could see the red lines coating her face as she cried.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop shaking. That phone call had just changed her world forever. She was all alone now. Hannah had no one. She watched as the nurses pulled the tubes out of her mother's mouth, arm, and chest. She was gone. Her mother had finally left to be with her father. If the glass hadn't been reflective, she would've flinched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle.

Spinning around, she saw Reid's face and how sorry he looked. That was the one thing she didn't want. That was the same face she got when her father passed away. Pity. But he was here, so he just held her and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke first. "I know how much she meant to you."

"I can't believe she's gone," Hannah sniffed, her arms still around Reid's neck. "I mean, I knew it was going to be soon, but I never thought it would be this soon."

"Do you want me to get you something?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Can I come back to your dorm tonight? I really don't want to be alone right now," she answered. "I don't want to impose or anything of course."

"You could never do that. Do you want to go back now? You look dead on your feet," Reid rubbed her back.

"Please," she whispered.

The drive back to campus was quiet, but Reid wasn't surprised. Every now and then he would glance at Hannah to find her staring out the window. She was a complete mess. Thankfully Devon wasn't in the room when they got back. She moved like a zombie he observed as she changed out of her clothes and into better sleeping attire. He had to do something. There was no way he was going to let her continue to act like this. Sure, she could have her grieving period, but he had a feeling that he would need to lift her up a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, sliding under the sheets beside her. (Thank God for bigger beds.) "It might make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk about anything right now," her voice was hoarse as she talked to him. "Reid, I don't have anyone left. What am I going to do? I'm alone."

"What about me?" he asked, slightly hurt. "I'm here for you, Hannah. You'll get through this."

"I'm not as strong as you, Reid. You should have seen me when my dad died. I was a mess, and I didn't have anyone to help me back then."

"Exactly," he said. "I'm in your corner now. We'll get through this together. Do you trust me on that?"

"I do," Hannah turned onto her side and kissed his nose. "Thank you. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like you?"

"I'm the lucky one," he grinned. "Good night, Hannahbelle Lee."

"Good night, Reid."

Things did get better. Slowly but surely. Reid noticed a huge change when the funeral was over. Many people were there to pay their respects. Hannah had a lot of family.

Christmas was creeping up closer and closer, and the college wasn't letting anyone forget it. Decorations, just like those at Halloween, were popping up all throughout campus. Reid was busy swimming laps solo in the gym, letting his thoughts fill him. What were they going to do for Christmas? They were originally going to spend it with Emily back at the house, but what were they going to do now? Hannah hadn't stepped foot in that house since her mother had passed, and it wouldn't be much fun spending the holiday in the dorm. Ipswich was out of the question. Reid needed to get thinking. He also needed to find the perfect present for Hannah. They were almost four months now. It needed to be a good gift too. Something that showed her just how much she meant to him. Maybe he would have to call Caleb up and ask him for some ideas. Yeah, that would go well. Would jewelry be too much? Or not enough? Why was gift shopping so difficult?

"You've been here quite some time," he hoisted his lanky frame from the water, joining Hannah, whose legs were hanging off the sides of the pool. "Something on your mind?"

"A lot to be honest with you," Reid wrapped the towel around his neck. "What are you doing here? I thought you were watching Lucy for Aleaha tonight. Did something come up?"

"No, I was just on my way over to get her, and I decided to stop by. Devon told me you were acting strange and wanted me to come and check on you. Feeling OK?"

"Yeah, just end of the semester business you know. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks," Hannah grinned. "I was also going to ask if you wanted to babysit with me. I'm taking Lucy to the aquarium. Would you be interested?"

"Do I have time to shower?" Hannah nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds fun. That little girl's a trip." He jumped to his feet and headed off towards the locker room.

Lucy Sanders was a lucky three-year-old. So many people came to see and play with her, and today was no exception. Her "Aunt" Hannah was going to take her to the aquarium. She hoped "Uncle" Reid came too. Then she would be the happiest little girl in the world.

"Lucy Goosey, guess who's here!" Aleaha entered her daughter's room.

"Auntie Han!" the tiny girl answered, squealing while clapping her hands together. "Is Unkle Reid here too?"

"I don't know, Pumpkin. Maybe," she lifted her daughter up onto her hip and headed down into the living room.

"Unkle Reid, Unkle Reid, you came!" Aleaha laughed at the girl who broke free from her hold and launched herself into the awaiting blond's arms.

"Of course I came, little one," Reid kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to go see the fishies?"

"Fishies! Fishies! Fishies!" Lucy giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Will there be penguins too?"

"We'll just have to see."

"Thank you both for doing this," Aleaha grabbed her keys from the side table. "I owe you."

"Don't worry about it, Lee," Hannah spoke. "Have fun with Anthony and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again," she kissed Lucy's forehead. "I'll miss you, Lucy Goosey. Be good for Aunt Hannah and Uncle Reid. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy!"

* * *

**kvsgrl - I'm working on the secret. I kind of want it to be like the way Caleb told Sarah, but with a twist. It's not for a while yet, so I has some time. I'm crossing my fingers this one met your approval.**


	10. Like I Am

Like I Am

Chapter Ten

* * *

I can feel the change

The change you made in me

But will I ever see

All the things you see in me

When you say that I'm one of a kind

Baby, I don't see it, but you believe

That I'm so strong and true, I promise you

I'll try to be that kind of man

Because you love me like I am

Like I Am - Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I'm on chapter ten already. Can you believe that? Wow. I think we're half way. Maybe. Next chapter is going to have some fun stuff in it ;) thanks to kvsgrl. The rating will be going up. Enjoy, oh and if you didn't read the reposted chapter nine since I uploaded the wrong one, make sure you go back and do it. Read and review :) And a little side note, the little poemish thing in Hannah's Christmas present is a line from Poe's Annabel Lee. I just changed the name to fit the story.**

* * *

Christmas was a wonderful time of the year. For Hannah anyway. She loved everything about the holiday. The snow, the decorations, the food; Hannah loved it all. Baking especially. She must have baked at least four batches of cookies so far. Reid, on the other hand, never was a fan of Christmas. Sure back home, his mom and dad, as well as his friends, tried to get him in the holiday spirit, but it never worked. However, this year his spirits were perking up. Hannah really was a special person, and boy she could cook!

He woke up first on Christmas morning. They both had fallen asleep the night before watching A Christmas Story for the third time in-a-row. Large, fat snowflakes stuck to the windows and blanketed the ground below. Reid really didn't want to leave the bed. It was so nice and warm; why leave to go out into the cold?

Hannah was a cute sleeper. Whenever Reid would wake up before her, he would just lay there and watch her. Not in a creepy way mind you. He would just watch and admire until those deep, brown eyes fluttered open. She always slept on her right side and looked like a newborn baby. Her hands were clamped tightly together right by her face. Her legs were bent at a ninety degree angle, and her mouth was open ever so slightly. She was beautiful.

As he continued to look at her sleeping form, Reid's mind began to drift off. Thinking about the day when they took Lucy to the aquarium up in Boston. Lucy loved it, naturally. All of those colorful fish drawled her in from left and right. And don't even get him started on the penguin exhibit. But the one thing that stood out to him the most was how good Hannah was with the toddler. Reid never wanted to have kids. But when the elderly couple mentioned what a cute little family they were, it got him thinking. He would have to continue the Garwin line sometime or another. Was it weird to be thinking about this when he and Hannah were only in the relationship for five months? He didn't want to scare her or anything. Reid didn't even tell her about the Power yet, how could he even think about children?

"Reid, you've been staring at the wall for the past five minutes. Are you all right?" When did she wake up?

"Just thinking," Reid turned to face her. She was even adorable with bed head. He was falling, and falling hard. "Merry Christmas, Hannah," he said with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Reid," she blushed, pushing away the blankets so she could stare out the window. "A white Christmas is a good Oman you know."

"A good Oman for what?" he asked. "Come back to bed. It's warmer in here."

"Do you plan on spending all day in bed?" she asked. "You might as well wake up and start your day. It is Christmas after all."

"I would love to spend all day in bed with you," he waggled his eyebrows at her, causing another blush. "What do you have planned?"

"I don't know, but it's our first Christmas together, Reid, and I want to do something memorable you know."

"You're cute when you whine like that. Did you know?" Reid chuckled. "Fine, we'll do something, but do you want to open your present now or later?"

"I thought we decided not to get each other anything," Hannah paled. "I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't need to. Being with me this long is a good enough present for me anyway," Reid went over to the dresser and pulled out a small, square box. "Merry Christmas."

"I can't," Hannah protested. "It'll make me want to go out and get you something."

"Just open it," he insisted, shoving the box into her hands.

"Fine," Hannah tore off the silver wrapping paper. "Oh Reid, it's beautiful," her fingers grasped the heart-shaped locket. "Thank you so much."

"Open it," he said.

"Something's not going to pop out of it right?" she asked, and then brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "But we loved with a love that was more than love. I and my Hannabelle Lee. This is the best Christmas present I have ever received. Thank you so much, Reid," Hannah embraced the blond tightly around the neck. "I'm going to get you something now. Just so you know."

"No rush," he grinned," kissing the top of her head. "Let's go to breakfast shall we?"

"Shouldn't we change first?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

One wouldn't picture many people going out for breakfast on Christmas morning. Not many restaurants were open to begin with, but that's what made being a Springfield student so awesome. The best place to go in town was the only Friendly's in the area. The place was always packed.

Friendly's was always a favorite of Hannah's when she was a little girl. She and her parents would go every year for her birthday, and she would always make any kind of creation she wanted. She was ecstatic when Reid asked her where she wanted to go.

The majority of the building was full with most of the tables and booths occupied. Thankfully, the hostess was able to show them to a booth near the back before a waiting list was about to be made. There room was in rear facing the large, glass window that displayed the piles and piles of snow now covering the ground. A few more inches and they could have some real fun.

They ordered their breakfast, Buttermilk pancakes and hot chocolate for Hannah, and a three cheese and bacon omelet with orange juice for Reid. Then talked about everything and nothing. It was comfortable and perfect.

"Tell me a secret that no one knows about you," Reid said, as they continued eating. "Something not even Devon knows."

"That's a hard one. Devon and I share everything," Hannah spoke. "We share everything. It's just how we are."

"How do you know each other so well anyway? I know you went to high school together, but what's the story?" Reid finished the last of his juice.

"That I can tell you," she said. "We did go to school together. We were friends, but when my dad died he was there for me. He would comfort me and tell me how everything was going to be ok. The rest they say is history."

"Did you ever date him?" Reid asked.

"God no!" Hannah laughed. "So many people thought we were, but I could never date him. He's too much of a hard ass in my opinion."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Go right ahead. I've done so on many occasions. What about you? What kind of deep, dark secrets does Reid Garwin have?" the blond paled.

"I don't think you're ready for my secrets just yet," he answered truthfully.

"Uh oh, Reid has some skeletons in his closet," Hannah joked. "Maybe I should ask Tyler. He'll tell me."

"He won't say anything to you dearest. It concerns him too," Reid wanted to punch himself for saying that. That was too much information.

"Will you tell me sometime?" Hannah asked.

"One day I will," he grasped her hands from across the table. "If this relationship goes in the direction I think it is, I'm going to have to tell you."

"Where do you think our relationship is going, Mr. Garwin?" she smirked, as she saw the blush creep up Reid's neck.

"Um, well I- um," he stuttered. "What I meant was-"

"Don't worry, Reid. I understand."

"Good," the blond pulled out his wallet and snatched the bill right out from under her fingertips. "I got it. Where do you want to go next?"

"You pick," Hannah told him. "You got me a Christmas gift and took me to breakfast which you paid for."

"But-"

"No buts," she said. "What do you want to do today?"

"Want to go see a movie?"

"That's a great idea," Hannah smiled. "I'll get the snacks."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**kvsgrl - I'm working on the secret in my head. If have any ideas please feel free to share. I'm really looking forward to the part you're going to send me. :)**

**Guest - Thank you, and yes, I realized that. Thanks for the heads up. I hope you went back and reread it.**

**blondieluver612 - thank you for that. I hope you went back and reread the reposted one.**


	11. Kiss Me at Midnight

Kiss Me at Midnight

Chapter Eleven

* * *

I've been waiting for the special night  
To be with you  
The colors of Christmas are still shining bright  
And I know what we're gonna do  
Anticipating, music is playing  
The magic is in the air  
All through the season  
You've been the reason  
I have so much love to share

Kiss Me at Midnight - *NSYNC

* * *

**OK, this is the chapter where the rating is turning to M. If you don't like it it's near the end, so you could skip it I guess. It's not that graphic so if that matters. I would like to give a huge thank you to kvsgrl for helping me with the scene. Let me know what you think. I have a feeling you're going to like the next chapter. The big reveal. How will she take it?**

* * *

The music was pulsating throughout the bar. Bodies were against bodies, dancing the night away. Nicky's was packed as usual on New Year's Eve. Adults, both young and old were huddled around one another, letting the music consume them.

Hannah couldn't help but laugh as Reid dipped her down to the floor and stumble when he tried to pull her back up to his chest. Tango was not his forte, but he put it together and laughed right along with her. She was enjoying the night though. She couldn't wait until it was closer to midnight. She would finally have someone to kiss.

Reid was also having an amazing time. He couldn't recall one time where had ever had this much fun. With a girl at least. She was crazy, athletic, got along well with his friends and family. Not many of this other "dates" did. She was certainly something else.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hannah asked, concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is perfect," he kissed her, not caring if anyone else was looking their way. "I love you."

Hannah's eyes grew wide and a lump formed in her throat. Did he just say he loved her? Was he allowed to say that at this point of their relationship? The last time she heard those words, her life turned upside down. There was no way she could deal with something like that again.

"You don't need to say it back yet," Reid smiled, even though she could see the sadness in his eyes. "I just want you to know how I feel about you. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Reid, I-"

"Don't," he said, still with the smile still on his face. "I can wait. Take your time."

"Thank you," she whispered, continuing to sway with Reid as the beat changed. She wanted to say those words back to him. She really did.

"What are you two, crazy kids doing over here?" A drunken Pogue Parry stumbled to the pair. "Why don't you join us? We're having a damn good time over at the table."

"Maybe in a while," Hannah answered. "We're just fine."

"Whatever," Pogue took a large swig of his beer, stumbling back to their table.

"I'm gonna get a drink at the bar. Do you want anything?" Reid asked her.

"Um, whatever you get is fine," Hannah answered. "I'll wait over there."

"Is everything OK? You're acting a little funny."

"I'm fine," Hannah reassured him with a quick peck to the cheek.

"If you say so," he rubbed the base of his neck. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," Hannah sighed, taking a chair at the empty table along the wall. Why did he have to say he loved her? Why couldn't he have waited until they were somewhere more private? Now, for some reason, she felt in a completely uncomfortable situation. Should she say it back to him? Could she puck up the courage as say it? Did she feel that way about him in return?

The obvious answer was yes. She did love him. It was hard not to. He was there for her through horrible times, and he helped her get passed it. Reid was like her best friend. He was everything she needed in a guy. Then why was saying I love you so difficult?

"Hey, pretty lady. Would you like to dance?" a deep voice slurred from behind her. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not really interested. I'm sorry." Hannah said, letting the lumberjack-looking man down gently.

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna take no for an answer," he grabbed a hold of Hannah's arm, pulling her up to her feet. "Pretty little thing like you shouldn't go to waste."

"I believe she said she wasn't interested," Hannah couldn't have loved Reid's timing more. She watched as he set their drinks on the table then proceeded to the man whose hand was still locked on her arm. "Are we going to have some trouble here?"

"No, there shouldn't be a problem. All I want is my dance," the red-head pulled Hannah against his body. "Come on, princess. I'll show you a good time."

"Please," Hannah turned towards Reid with a panicked look on her face.

"Hey, let her go," Reid launched himself at the creep. "Get your hands off her!"

Everything happened so fast that Hannah couldn't keep track of it all. At first Reid ripped Hannah from the jackass' hands, and then began to pound his face in. However, the lumberjack had some friends at the bar that also joined in on the fun. Hannah silently thanked God that Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stepped in. They were pretty good with their fists when they were drunk. The owner of the bar, Nicky, shouted at the man and his friends and threw them out into the alley. Nicky grabbed an ice pack from the back and handed it to Reid, who sported a black eye.

"Reid, you can be such an idiot sometimes," Hannah gently placed the pack on his eye. "But thank you. That guy was an asshole."

"That's why I'm here, babe," Reid hissed. "Damn that hurts."

"That's what you get for getting in a fight," Hannah continued. "You're my hero."

"Thanks, babe."

The crowd soon turned to the televisions as the multiple balls around the country began to drop.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one… Happy New Year!" Hannah smiled at Reid, who grabbed her face with both hands, ice pack be damned, and kissed her with as much passion as he could without being in too much pain.

"I love you," he said again. "I love you so much."

"Show me," Hannah looked up at him through her lashes, watching the reaction form on his face. "Show me how much you love me, Reid."

"Are you sure?" Reid held her by the elbows. "I know you-"

Hannah silenced him with a kiss. A kiss she never knew she could give until a few months ago. She knew she was ready for this. This giant step in the relationship that could make or break them.

"Please, Reid," she whispered.

"Guys, Hannah and I are going to head back to my house. We'll see you in the morning." Reid hollered to the guys as the two went to the car.

Hannah couldn't focus as they drove home. All of her senses were going haywire. This was it. She was going to give herself to him. Was it going to hurt? Were they going to be weird after the fact? God she hoped sex wouldn't change anything between them.

"Hannah," she turned to Reid. When did they stop get to the house? "Hannah, are you sure? I can-"

"Reid, I'm ready. I've been thinking about this since Christmas," Hannah leaned over the passenger's seat and kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky to find a woman like you?" Reid smiled, once she broke the kiss. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I trust you, Reid."

Reid looked upon the face of the woman he had fallen in love with, and for a brief second he wondered if this was some cruel test of fate. He didn't think he deserved her but for some reason she loved him. Faults and all. He followed Hannah up to the front door and into the foyer. His mother and father were in Italy for New Year's so they were all alone. Perfect. He wouldn't have wanted to be caught. How awkward would that be?

"Reid, what's the matter?" Hannah gripped his hands tighter.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect," He smiled down at her and captured her soft lips with his own. He could feel her lips form a smile when he did, and that's when things started to heat up. Reid was surprised that she was more than eager as she opened her mouth granting him entrance. Several minutes later she pulled away and started walking upstairs to their room holding his hand the whole way. He loved this New Year already.

When they got to the door Reid reached behind Hannah to open it. Hannah looped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he led her to his king sized bed. Setting her down gently, Reid looked at her with a soft smile.

"You are so beautiful. Why on earth would you choose a guy like me?" he asked. "Out of all the guys at school you chose me."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Hannah pushed the blond onto his back, climbed up his body, and straddled his hips. "Am I doing this right?"

"Honey, you could do whatever you wanted, and I would be fine with it," he gripped her hips.

"I'm afraid I'm going to do something-" Reid smirked and flipped her over so that he was pinning her to the mattress. "-wrong."

"You could never do anything wrong," he smiled down at her placing soft kisses all over her face and neck. When he got to her neck she moaned out loud making Reid smile against her skin. He had waited so long for this moment. Slowly, with each kiss, he removed her clothing; getting no complaints from Hannah. When she was completely bare he smiled at her and stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked, watching him as he stood before her. "You're making me self-conscious."

"You shouldn't be. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said in awe. She most certainly was. The way her skin glowed in the candlelight that just so happened to be light when they first entered his room. The way her hair was crazy and wild right at that moment. Then there was her body alone. Forget cheerleaders, dancers were the best. He just had to say it again. "I love you."

"Then you're wearing too much clothes for this," Hannah pulled him by the front of his shirt.

"It doesn't seem like you're new at this." Reid asked between the kisses and his clothes being ripped away from his body. "You seem to know what you are doing."

"I might have gotten some pointers from Aleaha," Hannah blushed. "Wow, and I thought you were good-looking in a swimsuit. Damn. Why didn't we do this sooner?" Reid just laughed and pushed more of his weight down onto her.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I do not want you to have any regrets later." Reid brushed the sweaty bangs from her forehead. "I can wait as long as you want me to."

"Right now, the only regret I have right now is that we didn't do this sooner."

He smiled down at the woman he was in love with and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly while he slid his hand down her body. Causing Hannah to her back into his roaming hands. He continued kissing her as his hand slid to her core parting her nether lips. He watched her reactions as he slowly inserted a finger and moved it around within her.

"Reid," Hannah groaned loudly. "Please, just get on with it. I can't take any more of this." He stared at her with his signature smirk.

"Well, I can see how you wouldn't want to wait to be with me. However, after this we will do the slow, easy make us both climb the walls-"

"Do you ever shut up when you're having sex?" Hannah smacked him on the back of the head playfully. "I thought you were good at this."

"Ouch."

"But I think I can handle that." She smirked back as him.

Reid continued kissing her, putting one of her legs high up around his waist. Looking into her eyes, he put himself at her entrance and slowly slid in. Hannah gasped and pulled at the sheets quickly before clawing her fingers into Reid's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Reid asked. "There's no going back."

"I know," he could see it in her eyes now. "I'm ready. Just take it easy ok."

Nodding his head, Reid pulled all the way out to the tip then leaned forward kissing her as he went in, breaking through her barrier.

Hannah tensed up for a minute then realized it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Why did people say it hurt? She squeezed him with her internal muscles making Reid groan in pleasure. He repeated this action several times while Hannah raked her nails down his back. The action increased his speed. They continued for another 25 minutes until he shook and bit her shoulder. Reid shouted her name to the high heavens. A minute later Hannah felt the tingles hit and spread outward. So that's what that felt like.

They lay there like that for several minutes, and then Reid pulled out and collapsed next to her.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced," he spoke with a scratchy voice. "I don't believe that was your first time. Oh my God."

"Funny, Reid," Hannah pulled the sheet over them and cuddled close to Reid's glistening chest. "We need to do that again."

"Oh, so now you're going to be a sex addict?" Reid joked.

"Absolutely not," she answered. "But I can see why everyone likes it so much."

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow," he said, wrapping his arms around her stomach, pulling her as close as possible. "I think you're going to like it very much."

"What is it?" she asked, snuggling closer to him for body heat. It was a lot colder in the room now. "Will I like it?"

"I hope so," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I really, really hope so."

"I bet I will," Hannah sighed, closing her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep. "I love you, Reid."

His arms gripped around her tighter as the words left her mouth. Finally! He had been waiting for her to say those three words for ages. It was official. He was keeping her now. That was if she accepted what he was going to tell her later that day. Either she was going to be all for it like Sarah was when Caleb told her in high school, or she was going to freak out, think he was insane, and leave her forever. Reid prayed for the first one. He really did. He couldn't picture his life without her in it anymore. Not long after, Reid too drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**kvsgrl - You're my favorite person. Much thanks to you and all your help. I'm still not sure how I'm going to do the reveal just yet. I have a few different scinerios, I'll have to see which one I like the most. **


	12. Get me Through

Get me Through

Chapter Twelve

* * *

_There's nothing I can do_  
_ I believe you can get me through_  
_ Nothing else will do_  
_ I believe you can get me through_

_Get me Through - Daughtry_

* * *

**Next chapter. The big secret is revealed! I hope I did a decent job. Let me know. Read and review :)**

* * *

Morning came too early. Hannah felt the frigid air on her skin, causing her to recoil back into the warmth of the covers and the body lying next to her. Smiling, Hannah snuggled farther into the cocoon of blankets, trying as hard as possible to not wake the blond beside her. Maybe they could spend all day in bed. She doubted that he would object to the idea.

"I can hear the gears turning in your head," Hannah jumped at the outburst from the blond to her right. Had he been awake all this time? "It's only nine in the morning. Why are you up so early? We shouldn't be up until at least one in the afternoon, especially since we were up until two this morning."

Hannah couldn't hide the blush that rose onto her cheeks as the events from last night flooded through her brain. Last night had been wonderful. It was exactly what she expected her first time to be like. Reid had been perfect. He hadn't rushed things. He was sweet and caring. She wouldn't take back the previous night for anything. When she told him she loved him, she meant it.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Reid's voice broke through her train-of-thought. He sat up, the sheets falling to his waist, chest fully exposed for her enjoyment. "Because if you are-"

"You worry too much," Hannah giggled as his face fell. How could he think that she regretted it? "You know I wouldn't have, well you know if I wasn't ready. I love you, Reid. I really, truly do. I wouldn't take it back for anything."

Reid grinned at her. No one had made him feel like this before. He said that so many times, but he didn't care. Grabbing Hannah's hips, he pulled her down beside him as close as possible. He wasn't going to let her go. Literally and figuratively.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," he laughed, playing with strands of her hair. "You can say sex. It's not like it's a bad word."

"It just sounds weird to me when I say it when I hear it," Hannah sighed, tracing her fingers over the tattoo on his arm. "It just feels strange."

"You'll get used to it," he reassured her. "Especially if I take you again tonight."

"REID!" he couldn't help but snicker at her reaction. Hannah sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "You are such an animal."

"But you love it," he winked, tossing the blankets to the side as he got out of bed not caring about his nakedness. "Why the red face? It's not like you haven't seen this gorgeous body before."

"You are a horrible person," Hannah narrowed her eyes while he grabbed a towel from the closet from the connected master bathroom.

"Keep telling yourself that," he smirked. "I'm getting a shower. Care to join me?"

Hannah's eyes grew wide. She heard all about shower sex from her old friends. Lexi and Aleaha most recently, and by the way it sounded, it would only be nice if there was a very large shower. But this was Reid Garwin and his family was loaded. His shower was probably as big as her room. Rising to her feet, Hannah's lips turned upwards and the sheet fell to the floor.

* * *

Reid couldn't believe his luck. His life was finally turning around. He was spending his break with the people he cared about the most. He confessed his love for the girl of his dreams, and she for him, and ugh, last night; last night was one of the best nights he had ever had. After their very long shower, they were both greeted by his mom and dad in the kitchen.

"About time you both got down here," Joseph said, while reading through the morning paper. "I was about to send up a search party."

"Joseph, don't scare Hannah like that," Meredith called from the stove, flipping pancakes. "Did you two enjoy the party last night?"

"We had a great time last night," Reid answered, filling his plate with all of the food within range. "Didn't we?"

"The party was really fun," Hannah responded, the blush from Mr. Garwin's comment still present on her cheeks. "It's really beautiful here."

"We certainly think so," Meredith smiled. "So what is on your agenda for today? You should take Hannah out and show her the sights. You didn't get the opportunity the last time you were here."

"There's snow on the ground, mother," Reid spoke. "Unless you're up for it. Do you want to go on a tour of the best town in New England?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Hannah answered. "But I would love to."

"You wound me, you really wound me," Reid placed a hand over his heart. "Doesn't that make you feel bad?"

"Nope," she said, taking her plate to the dishwasher. "Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Garwin. It was delicious. I'm going to go put something warmer on if you're taking me around."

"All right, I'll be down here when you get done," Reid hollered once she was out of earshot. "I'm going to tell her about the Covenant."

"Are you sure that is wise, son?" Reid's father peered over the sport's section.

"Caleb told Sarah two, maybe three days after he met her," Reid replied. "I've known Hannah for five months. I know that's not an extremely long time, but I know I can trust her. I love her."

Joseph turned to face his wife. She had the same look on her face. "You're an adult, son. You can make your own decisions. Just make sure you know it's what you want."

"Thanks, dad," Reid stood with a smile on his face. "I'll see you both later tonight."

* * *

"So this is where you went to high school, huh?" Hannah asked while Reid led her across the snowy ground of his old campus. "It's really fancy."

"Yeah, can't say I enjoyed it though. I wasn't the best student back in the day as you already know."

"Yes, but you had your friends here," Hannah met his gaze. "And swimming. You can't tell me you don't love swimming."

"That's true. You are so smart." Reid pecked her on the lips, passing the main building.

"I try my best," she grinned. "Where to now? You've shown me the town and your high school. What else is there?"

"There's one more stop on my list then we'll head back home. Are you ready for it?" he asked.

"You make it sound so serious," she laughed, sliding back into the car. "Just drive me there."

"You asked for it," he said. "No turning back now."

"Where would I go?" Hannah asked.

"Good point." He drove them both towards the old colony house, or what was left of it anyway. Over the years the building had really started to take a beating.

Hannah didn't want to say it out loud, but she was a little scared. Reid turned down one of the main roads and then turned down some unpaved path, and that's where he had been going for what felt like hours. It was almost like one of those horror movies where the boyfriend would take the girlfriend out into the middle of nowhere and kill her.

"Reid," she finally found her voice when the car stopped. "Where are we?" Hannah stepped out of the car and looked at her surroundings. Trees, dead trees, were to her left and to her right, and in the center before them was a house. A really old one by the looks of it. It looked to be over two hundred years old. "What is this place?"

"It's the old colony house. It's been here since the witch trials."

"Like, the Salem Witch Trials?" Hannah interrupted.

"The very same," Reid continued. "This house was part of the Ipswich coven back in 1692. The five families made a pact of silence to keep their powers a secret so they wouldn't have been killed by witch-hunters."

"Who were the five families?" Hannah asked out of curiosity.

"Danvers, Parry, Pope, Simms, and Garwin," Reid waited for it to hit her. She was either going to call him crazy, or believe her.

"So you come from a line of supposed witches?" she asked. "That's pretty cool, but you don't believe they were real witches do you?" There was a long pause. "Reid, you can't be serious. There's no way; witches don't exist."

"You trust me don't you?" he grabbed both of her hands. She nodded. "Look directly at my eyes all right."

Reid hadn't Used in years. What once was the best feeling in the world to him felt foreign and unfamiliar. Back in high school Caleb was so sure that he would kill himself from his addiction, and for a long time, Reid thought so too. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't turn his life around.

"What the hell?" he felt her begin to pull away, but he needed her to understand. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hannah, relax. Everything is fine," he insisted. "Look down at your feet."

"Why would I- oh wow," Hannah was baffled. She watched as Reid knelt to the ground and picked up one of the multiple red roses that sprouted from the ground and handed it to her. Roses couldn't do that. Could they? "How did you do that?"

"Are you going to freak out again, or do I get to tell you everything?" he asked.

"I'll be good."

"It's called the Power. Imagine having the ability to do whatever you want. Whenever you want. We can do anything. The only down side is that when you Use, part of your body, and soul I suppose get taken away."

"This is crazy," Hannah blurted. "When I mean, are you born with this power?"

"We get some of it when we turned 13. It's like a test of some sort. To see if we can handle it. Then when we turned 18 we our powers fully matured. All of the power is then just itching to be used. It's seductive, and the more you Use the more addicted you get."

"What happens when you become addicted?" Hannah asked, taking all the information in.

"It ages you. You can be 25 and look 86. If you Use too much you die. That's what happened to Caleb's father," that was somewhat of the truth anyway. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I couldn't keep this from you any longer."

"You're right about that, it is a lot to take in," she took a few steps back from Reid. She was freaking out on the inside, but who wouldn't be? She had just found out that her boyfriend had supernatural powers.

"Hannah-"

"Give me a minute, Reid!" she exclaimed, sounding harsher than she intended. "You said there were five families. You only named five. What happened to the fifth?"

"He's gone. Let's just leave it at that," he said. "If you want to break up with me you can, but-"

"You think I'm going to break up with you? Why would you think that? You're still the same person. You just have something extra. I still love you, Reid. This whole thing might sound crazy, but I can get used to it. I can't tell anyone though can I?" Hannah asked.

"Thank God!" Reid shouted, pulling Hannah into a tight embrace. "I was so worried you were going to leave me high and dry. My heart is still pounding. And no, you can't tell anyone."

"I figured," she sighed into his coat. "Do you think we could head back home? I'm getting a little cold, and uh, I'd like to see what your powers can actually do. Within reason of course. I don't want you to get addicted."

"I love the way you think," Reid kissed the top of her head and pulled her back towards the car. Telling her the family secret wasn't as bad as he thought. She didn't leave, and that's all he wanted.

* * *

**kvsgrl- I'm glad it meets your approval. I'm happy on how it turned out. Thank you. **

**KrisieEve- Thank you very much, and I hope you continue to read it. **


End file.
